Lethal
by Joss And The Arc
Summary: She had no idea how it happened, how it got this far. She'd lost her virginity at sixteen, and now, at seventeen, she was hooking up with strangers in bars. Getting involved with the wrong person might just be lethal. Rated for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Crazy In Love - Kadebostany**

* * *

><p>Kay had no idea how she ended up here, in this dirty bar, a stranger's lips attached to her neck. But <em>damn<em>, it felt good. The man's hands were gripping her thighs, holding her up against the wall of the hallway. He gave a small groan as he ground his hips into hers, and she took the opportunity to tilt his head up with one hand and shove her tongue in his mouth.

"Hey, you two, move along!" The owner of the bar, a man named Buck, was shooing the two out of the hallway.

The man separated from her and gave a low growl at him, but set Kay back down on the ground. Without a word, he took her hand and began leading her up a narrow staircase to what she assumed was more private rooms. She'd been acting drunk all night, but truth was, she hadn't had a drop of alcohol.

He jiggled the doorknob of one of the doors and it popped right open. Kay took the initiative and shoved the man into the small room. His knees hit the bed and he was down on his back in seconds. Smiling, she crawled on top of him, her face hovering over his.

The man was gorgeous, in a very ragged way; he had dark hair that was slicked up into false curls. His eyes were a crazy light shade of blue, almost silvery-looking. On his bicep was an eagle tattoo, and he was bulky in a muscular way.

She leaned up on her knees and pulled off the low-cut tank top she'd been wearing. The man's eyes were clouded with lust and he ran his rough hands up her flat stomach and over her breasts. Kay threw her head back and groaned loudy. It was all the permission the man needed, and he flipped her over onto her back, her weight supported by his forearm under her back. He undid her jeans, a sense of urgency causing his fingertips to tremble, and practically ripped them off her legs.

Kay propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he yanked off his own pants and the button-up sleeveless shirt he'd been wearing. He looked up and met her eyes before his raked her body, clad now in only the thin red underwear and bra set she'd hidden under the clothes.

He licked his lips. "Take it off," he commanded, his voice low.

It was the first word he'd said to her, other than asking her earlier if he could buy her a drink, which she'd politely refused. Ten minutes later, they were in that hallway.

She sat up and reached back, unclasping her bra expertly with one hand, allowing it to fall off her arms and onto the floor. She then stood up, and the man noted how wide her hips were in comparison to her waistline. Kay was tiny around the waist, with more ass than he could handle. Her favorite feature.

Noticing how he was watching her hips, she shimmied a little as she pulled down the red lace thong, baring her naked body at him. When he only stood there, wearing a pair of currently-too-tight boxer briefs, she laid back on the bed and propped her feet up, spreading her knees. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me you're not all talk?" She purred, massaging the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to her cunt.

Without hesitation, the man was on his knees in front of the bed, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Kay leaned back up on her elbows. "You don't have to -"

He silenced her with an experimental lick over her clit, and she gasped, throwing her head back. Taking it as encouragement, he slid a finger inside her as he continued sucking her clit.

A repetitive "ohmygod, ohmygod" was coming from Kay's mouth as the man began thrusting a finger in and out of her. This wasn't something she normally received from the men she slept with, this particular man was one in a million. And _damn _he was good. When he added another finger, she was practically at the point of begging for a third. Finally voicing the demand, he shoved a third finger inside her and began finger fucking her roughly, until finally, she was crying out in ecstacy, her hands pulling at his hair and scratching his back as best as she could reach. Kay convulsed and fell still.

The man detatched from her cunt and hovered over her, a particularly teasing and evil smirk covering his face.

"Please," Kay breathed. "Please."

"Please what?" He teased, sliding the boxers off.

Her breath hitched; he was bigger than most of the men she'd been with, it would be a tight fit. The idea only made her more wet. "Fuck me," she rasped, gasping as he ran his thumb over her clit again.

There was that smirk again. He grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her rear to the edge of the bed. He teased her, rubbing his cock against her slit. "Say it again," he growled, low.

"Please fuck me," she gasped out again. "Please."

Hearing what he wanted, the man leaned down a bit and began sliding inside of her, almost torturously slow. When he was finally buried to the hilt, his eyes were screwed shut and he was holding her thighs so hard she was sure she'd have bruises in the morning. "Fuck," he breathed, quieter than a whisper. "You're so fucking tight."

Kay smirked, her already massive ego being stroked. The smirk slipped off her face, however, as the an began to move. He pulled all the way out of her and hesitated a moment before shoving back into her roughly. The intrusion was so unexpected that she actually lifted off the bed, moaning loudly. He took it as encouragement and began fucking her vigorously.

She was so tight, he knew it wouldn't take long at all, but he had to hold out. There was no way in hell he was ever going to get a girl as hot as this again. Wanting more of a reaction out of her, he grazed his fingers over her clit again, and she began panting. She wasn't far now. He bent over her, burying his face into her neck. She smelled like vanilla, and it only fueled him more.

Kay's cries grew louder as she reached the edge, letting out a quiet "I'm going - I'm going to.." The man, reaching for her mouth to cover it so she wouldn't scream, missed and his hand flew violently to her neck. Her eyes widened and rolled back into her head.

He couldn't believe it; on top of being fucking gorgeous _and _wanting to sleep with him, she was kinky as hell. She let out a loud groan as he experimentally squeezed a little harder around her throat. He was going to cum soon, and decided to take this as far as it would go. He began pounding into her harder, the hand holding her neck squeezing more and more, until he was sure he was hurting her, but she didn't seem to care.

Kay was finally thrown over the edge as the man's hand on her throat became unbearable, his short nails digging into her skin. She came with a strangled cry, grasping onto whatever was in reach - in this case, it was his bicep.

Her insides convulsed and tightened, and it was too much for the man. Remembering he'd neglected a condom, he quickly pulled out of her and came gushing onto her stomach. He groaned as he stroked the rest of it out, and his upper body convulsed as well.

He turned away from her, embarrassed that he'd forgotten a condom. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, a little drunkenly, but still genuinely concerned.

Kay shook her head. "No, it felt amazing." She sat up. "I'm going to go clean myself off." She slipped into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom and washed the semen off her stomach. When she exited the bathroom, she found the man on the bed, snoring.

Perfect, now she wouldn't have to make up some bullshit excuse to leave. With that thought, she slipped her clothes back on and quietly let herself out.

It was the middle of the night now, and the bar was nearly empty, save for Buck, who was washing glasses behind the counter. He looked up as she entered the bar to leave, and then sneered. "Have a good time?"

Kay smiled back and raised one eyebrow. "The absolute best, you'll have to thank him for me next time you see him."

"I'll let Randle know," Buck said with a wink.

She sneered. "Ew, his name is Randle?"

"No," Buck shook his head. "That's his last name, his first name is -"

"Stop," Kay said, throwing her hand up to stop him. "I don't want to know. Thanks for letting me use your bar." She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, smut right off the bat. This was my first attempt at writing smut, so please don't be too harsh on me! Let me know if you like it or not, or if you think I should continue this storyline! xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All That Jazz**

* * *

><p>Kay had only been in town one whole day, and she'd already slept with someone she didn't know. She sighed, laying back on her couch, the dyed-platinum-blonde hair she usually kept in a ponytail flying free around her like a halo.<p>

Being a scandal was something she was used to. That was the whole reason she'd left Cali, because she couldn't walk down the street without someone pointing at her and whispering. Most of the time it was because she dressed like a slut, but that didn't mean it was okay to be mean to her.

She sat back up and pulled on a pair of sneakers before examining herself in the mirror. Her thighs made a mockery of the short shorts she was wearing, the bottom of the shorts barely containing her voluptuous ass and hips she was oh-so-proud of. She threw a large sweater on over the tank top.

"Cato," she called, tapping a spoon from the kitchen against a can, and a tiny cat came trotting into view. "Hungry, baby?" She opened the can and dumped its contents into the kitty's food dish. "I'll be back in a bit," she said, scratching the cat's head affectionately.

It was bright out, but cold. Kay instantly regretted not wearing long pants, but decided to suck it up and go anyways. She was almost out of milk and had every intention of making pancakes for dinner. So she made her way up the street until a small gas station and convenience store came into view.

A small bell above the door rang as she entered, and it alerted the _very _attractive boy at the counter that she was there. "Hi," he said enthusiastically. "Can I help you find anything?"

Kay smiled and raked her fingers through her hair. "I just need milk, do you have it?"

This boy was gorgeous. He had light brown eyes and brown hair that was slicked forward, and had a very angular jaw, just like a movie star. His nametag read Sodapop. "It's over there, in the corner by the beer." He pointed her towards the back corner of the store.

When she bent over to grab the milk from the bottom shelf, she distinctly felt the boy's stare on her ass. Kay smiled to herself. He was cute, but very innocent. Probably a virgin. She set the gallon of milk on the counter and the boy rang it up.

"Ninety-five cents," the boy said, flashing her a dazzling smile.

It almost melted her heart and she couldn't help but smile back as she handed over a dollar. "Sodapop, huh?" She asked, trying to find a reason to stay. "That's an unusual name."

Soda smiled as if he'd heard it a million times. "Yeah, my dad was a real original person. I even got a brother named Ponyboy."

Kay leaned on the counter and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's crazy," she said, smiling softly.

"What's your name?" He asked, leaning on the counter, just inches from her face.

"McKenzee," she said, scrunching up her nose. "But you can call me Kenzee. Or Kay."

"Kay," Soda repeated to himself. "I like that. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Taken aback, she stood up straight. "Well that was certainly sudden," she said. "I was planning on making pancakes tonight." She held up the milk.

"Well," he said, thinking about it. "What if I come over and make pancakes for you? Would your parents mind?"

Kay shook her head. "I don't think they'd mind one bit. Do you have paper and a pen?" When it was handed to her, she wrote down her address and handed it to him.

"This is just a block over from my house," Soda said excitedly. "I'll be there around seven, okay?"

She nodded and headed home with her milk. This would be fun.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter till seven, and Kay was frantically running around her room, looking for the skirt she'd worn that <em>one <em>time. The one that was black and short enough to be suggestive, but not short enough to be slutty. Finally, she found it in one of the unpacked boxes in her bedroom. The skirt was high-sitting, reaching just above her belly button, and ran about halfway down her thighs. She matched a black top with it that stopped about two inches above where the skirt started, and black flats with gold accents.

Kay admired herself in the mirror; she looked sexy without being skanky. Perfect. And they would be eating...pancakes. She sighed, just now realizing how overdressed she was for dinner in.

As she turned to go back to the bedroom to change, the doorbell rang.

_Shit_, she thought. _Too late to change now. Might as well do it confidently._

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Soda had obviously changed, he was now in clean jeans and a rather tight v-neck shirt. His eyes started at her feet, noting the tattoo running down her leg, and slowly made their way up. Her skirt was short, and her top was tight.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm used to dressing this way, it didn't cross my mind that I'm really overdressed."

Soda waved it off with a dazzling smile. "No, don't worry about it. I was actually thinking maybe you'd want to go to Bucks with me instead? We could make it a real date."

Kay blushed. "Sure, let me grab my purse."

He escorted her out to a beat up blue truck, and even opened the door for her. The ride to Buck's was quiet, almost in an awkward first-date kind of way. When they got there, Soda insisted on running around the truck to open her door for her and help her out. He offered his hand as she stepped out, and didn't let go as he led her into Buck's.

The bar, just like the night before, was crowded. The owner obviously didn't mind minors, because nearly everyone in there looked younger than twenty-one, excluding the dirty old men sitting around the bar.

Speaking of the devil, Buck was standing behind the bar once again, cleaning out cups with a rag. He looked up when Soda and Kay entered, and his nose scrunched up. "You again?" He asked over the music.

Kay shot him a smile as Soda brought her to a secluded booth in the corner. "I hope you don't mind this place, I know it's a little dirty, but they got great food."

She decided against telling him she'd been here just last night, and instead settled on batting her eyelashes at him from across the table. This seemed to satisfy him and he gave her a goofy smile. Kay looked over across the room and noticed the people dancing as the music got faster. "Do you want to dance?" she asked loudly.

He nodded, and she took his hand and led him over to the others. Reach Out I'll Be There by the Four Tops was playing, and Soda was more fun out on the dance floor than anybody Kay had ever met. The song melted into a very sexual R&B song, and the Twist turned into Bump and Grind. Soda was hesitant, but she backed up against him and swayed her hips against his. His hands wrapped around her waist and she could feel his breath in her ear. It was ragged and coming out heavy, a sound she was used to.

After about an hour of drinks and dancing, Kay was tired. Soda pulled her out to the truck. "That was so much fun," he laughed, doubling over. "I've never had that much fun at Bucks, even with the gang."

Soda had told her all about his friends and family. He'd told her about his brothers, Darry and Ponyboy, and Two-Bit, and his best friend, Steve. He'd also told her about two other friends' they'd had that had died only six months earlier, and her heart had swelled listening to Soda describe the loss they'd gone through.

"Hey," he said, suddenly standing up straight. "Do you want to meet them? It's only eight, we have time."

"Do you want me to meet them?" Kay was at a loss for words. She usually made it a priority to not meet the families of the men she dated.

"Yeah, I think they'd love you!" Soda was practically giddy, so she agreed.

He ushered her back to the truck and drove her to his house. He was right, they only lived a block away from each other. It was a two-minute walking distance. They parked out front. "Just a warning," Soda said seriously. "Two-Bit will hit on you, and Pony will be very shy. Don't take it personally."

Kay smiled. "Aye-aye, captain." She saluted him, and they both laughed.

Taking her by the hand, Soda led her through the fence and then into the house. "Guys!" He yelled into the seemly-empty home. "I brought somebody home for you to meet!"

A boy around fifteen poked his head into the room before entering fully, still cleaning out the dishes he appeared to be doing. This must be Ponyboy, judging from Soda's previous description of his little brother. "Who's this?"

"Who's the bird?"

"Who is it?"

The room was suddenly full of people, and Kay could pick out every single one of them by name. "Ponyboy," she said, pointing to the boy. "Two-Bit, Darry, and Steve -" She froze as she reached who must've been Steve, her eyes widening.

"You," she said under her breath. It was the man from last night.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write! Please review, if you like it! xx<strong>


End file.
